Osian
Not to be confused with Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones character, Orson. Orsin (オーシン Ōshin, translated as Othin in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a member of the Fiana Freeblades, and resides at Fiana with his father. He often quarrels with Tanya, and it is hinted at that he marries her due to very similar endings for the two. In Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |30% |5% |25% |35% |55% |25% |25% |2% |} Promotion Gains D }} Support Bonus Supports *Tanya - 10% Supported by *Eyvel - 10% *Tanya - 10% Overview Orsin is widely considered to be an extremely deadly attacker, with just the right toolset to sustain his usability from start to finish. On paper this might be a bit surprising because Orsin's growths seem tame, but given his great bases, his reasonable promotion gains, the presence of Crusader Scrolls,and the low stat caps in Thracia 776, this is not much of a problem. As stated before, Orsin is of the Cord archetype, but unlike the Bord archetype of this game, Orsin gets his own personal weapon, the Pugi Axe. He is able to use swords after promotion, although he probably will be using axes more often. If another Pugi Axe is desired, one can be stolen in Chapter 16B. Orsin draws offensive strength from critical his. In enemy phase, he can KO numerous opponents that attempt to attack him with his Wrath skill. The few that survive the initial critical counter will be in for a rude awakening, however, as Orsin will often land a critical on pursuit as well. He has a Pursuit Critical Coefficient of 3 and access to the infamously powerful Pugi, which is lightweight, accurate, and capable of attacking at 1-2 range with a 30% critical hit boost. Any enemy that attacks Orsin, even those attacking at a distance, will almost certainly get hit by not one but two criticals. Orsin benefits tremendously from scrolls. The Odo Scroll helps improve Orsin's accuracy. The Hezul and Baldo scrolls help with his strength which will help ensure that he can inflict as much damage as possible. When available, he could use the Dain Scroll to boost his defense and hopefully his movement because with only 6 moves and no bonus on promotion, he is likely to lag behind on large outdoor maps. If Orsin's speed is lagging behind for whatever reason, the Sety and Fala scrolls can be used to rectify this, with the added benefit of helping to patch up his weakness to magic. For that matter, any scroll boosting his magic stat can help him in the long run, as he will appreciate the ability to tank hits from mages and retaliate with his patented deadly doubled pugi strikes. Finally, he has a mutual support with Tanya which can prove to be of use if both characters are trained. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Chapter 1 Eyvel: What's happening? Something's wrong... Halvan: I'll go take a look, Lady Eyvel. Please wait here. Lady Eyvel, the village is filled with Imperial troops. It looks like they attacked while we were gone... Orsin: What? Damn, those bastards! Lady Eyvel, let's go! Halvan: Calm down, Orsin. If we just run in without thinking, we'll just get beaten down. Orsin: Why're you so calm, Halvan!? Our village is being attacked! Eyvel: No, Halvan is right. Calm yourself, Orsin. Lord Leif, it looks like the Empire has sought us out. Please make your escape while we distract the Imperial troops. Fin, take care of him... Leif: Eyvel! Nanna is still in the village. I can't just leave her and run. Eyvel: I will ensure her safety. Don't worry. Leif: No, that's not it... I've chosen not to run any more. Eyvel: Finn, what about you? Are you going allow Lord Leaf get himself in danger? Finn: Lord Leif is already 15 years old. He is old enough to make his own decisions. As his servant, I will respect his judgment and follow his commands. Eyvel: 15... Well, we did bring him with us to defeat the pirates. Fine, If Finn says so, it's all right with me. Orsin: Well, are we done? Let's hurry up and go kick their asses! Eyvel: Yes. But be careful. Although they are Imperial troops, the lower-ranking ones are civilians forced into the army. If you can, don't kill them, take their weapons and let them escape. Understood? Orsin: But we can hurt them until they submit to us, right? They'll kill us if we don't. Eyvel: Yes, but don't overdo it, all right? Especially you, Orsin. Orsin: Come on, don't you trust me, Lady Eyvel? Eyvel: All right, let's go. Show them the Fiana Freeblades' strength! *'Visit the lower right house with Orsin' Orsin's father: Orsin, you working hard? You better not be bein' a nuisance to Lady Eyvel. Orsin: Come on, spare me the lectures, old man. Father: Ha, haven't fixed that foul mouth of yours, have you, kid? Well anyway, here. This is what you came for, right? Orsin: Yeah, thanks! I don't feel right unless I fight with this axe. Father: Stupid kid. I've never heard of someone forgetting his weapons to a battle. Orsin: Hey, I told you I don't need the lectures. Father: Hmph. Well, what're you waiting for? Go and help Lady Eyvel! Orsin: Yeah, I'm going! Chapter 3 Chapter 7 Chapter 24x *'(Occurs at the end of the chapter if Orsin is still alive and Eyvel was recruited)' Orsin: A mother, eh... Well, my mom died long ago, but my dad is still going strong. I guess even a geezer like him is better than not having one at all... Eyvel: That's right, Orsin. You're still better off compared to Halvan. Take care of your father when you return to Fiana. Talk with Tanya *'Chapter 1' Orsin: Tanya? What the hell are you doing out here? Tanya: Orsin!? Can't you see? I came to help you guys out. Orsin: Help us out, eh? Well, we're not so desperate as to ask for help from a kid. Now off you go. Tanya: Who're you calling a kid!? You're the kid! Fine, I'm going. I never wanted to come here anyway. Hmph! *'Chapter 8x' Orsin: Tanya! You're okay! You idiot, you had me worried. Tanya: What do you mean, idiot! I never asked you to worry yourself over me, anyway! Orsin: You know, why can't you just say thanks? If we had come a little later... Tanya: What do you mean! You're the one picking the fight! ...You could also be a little...kinder... Orsin: W-Whoa! D-Don't cry! Um, so... I'm glad you're okay. Yeah... Talk with Marty *'Chapter 8' Marty: ...... Orsin: Hm? Hey, it's Marty! Marty: Ulp... N-No, you got the wrong guy... Orsin: Turning your back isn't gonna hide you, you know. What are you doing out here? Marty: Um...well... Gomes, he... Orsin: That's not what I'm asking! If you're going against Dagdar and Lady Eyvel, then you're going against me, too! Prepare to die! Marty: W-Wait! ...Sorry. I was wrong... Orsin: ...So you'll join our side? Marty: ...Well, but Gomes... Orsin: Argh! Make up your mind! Are you with us? Or against us!? Marty: O-Okay, okay! I'm on your side! You don't have to shout... Ending Orsin - The Wild Axefighter (怒れる斧戦士 Okereru ono senshi) Orsin returned to Fiana, where he married and was blessed with many children. His short temper and fiery personality never did change, and he was known throughout his lifetime as "Old Orsin of Fiana." Etymology Othin is an alternate spelling of Odin. Gallery File:Othin Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Orsin from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Othin TCG.jpg|Orsin as he appears in the Fire Emblem Trading Card. File:Othin.png|Orsin's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Othin as a Fighter.JPG|Orsin as a Fighter in Thracia 776. File:Orsin as a Hero.JPG|Orsin as a Hero in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters